A Smallville Christmas
by ElizabethV
Summary: OK- so I'm not good at coming up with titles (as evidenced in the title!), but this is about Chloe reflecting on the day her mother left- Christmas and a possible romantic connection.... Please read! :)


This idea just kinda came to me, so I wrote it, but just a forewarning: I've never written a Smallville fic before and I've really only been watching the show since a couple of episodes before the season finale. I'm sorry if the characters are a little different from how they are in the show. Also sorry if the facts aren't completely straight- I'm not sure exactly of the details of Chloe's mom, so I kinda filled in the blanks with my own stuff. Anyways, I hope you like the story and please review! And if you are going to criticize, please do it somewhat nicely. Thanks!

****

Disclaimer: I own no one!

****

Pairing: Chloe/Lex- because they'd be great!

****

A Smallville Christmas

She remembered that day clearly- the snow had been falling gracefully throughout the night so as soon as she woke up, she ran to the window and was greeted with a sight that could only be described as a winter wonderland. The housetops were completely white- covered in snow-, the window had frost around the edges, trees seemed to glisten, and snowmen littered the lawns of the neighbors' houses. A 6-year-old Chloe Sullivan immediately ran downstairs to the kitchen, eager to make her own snowperson with her mother... Unfortunately her mother was gone. Chloe remembered walking into the kitchen, expecting to see her mother cooking their special Christmas breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate chip muffins, and coffee. Instead, she saw her father desperately trying to cook pancakes correctly but failing miserably- as evidenced by the several burned pancakes in the trash. Chloe remembered exactly how she felt as her father told her the truth- her mother had left them. First, she wouldn't accept it, thinking it was only a game- a cruel, cruel game. When she finally did accept it she felt so insignificant. Chloe could still remember the mix of feelings that had churned in her stomach- the fear, grief, disappointment, worthlessness, and disbelief. She would never forget that.

Now it was coming on 10 years since that day... Christmas of 1992 would forever remain the worst day of Chloe's life. She had cried for days after it, and Christmas had been ruined for her ever since. Sure, she still had some fun, hung out with her friends or her dad, but there was always a feeling that she would wake up one day and it would all be gone that haunted her.

Today was December 11... 'Only 14days 'til Christmas.' Chloe thought to herself. 'Goody.' She sighed as she took a long sip of her coffee- it was one way of remembering how things used to be, she and her mom had always enjoyed drinking it together, despite her father's protests. Chloe let her gaze wander around the Talon as she noticed the decorations- the brilliant green Christmas tree covered in garland and colorful ornaments: blues, greens, reds, and bright purples along with the ever-present angel on top, candy canes, and surrounded by gifts; she also noticed the mistletoe hung conspicuously close to the front door, the windows covered in fake snow with messages of 'Merry Christmas' in red and green, the garlands and streamers in Christmas colors hung around the cafe, and the altogether home-y, jovial atmosphere of the place. As Chloe's thoughts strayed, a newcomer entered the Talon, spotting her immediately amidst the throng of people.

"Miss Sullivan." Lex Luthor greeted her warmly as he strolled up to her table. Chloe shifted her gaze up to him, forcing herself to focus on him.

"Mr. Luthor." She returned. She gestured for him to sit by her as she took another sip of her drink. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be planning a special Christmas party or something? You know, a company party?" She asked amiably enough, but she couldn't keep a slightly bitter tone out of her voice when she said Christmas. Lex noticed, but chose to say nothing.

"Actually, that's what my party coordinator should be doing right about now." Lex answered.

"Of course." Chloe mused. "Why do anything yourself when you can simply pay someone else to do it."

"I wouldn't say that." Lex said. "Simply that she would be much better at these types of things than I."

"Oh." Chloe was silent. She wasn't in much of a mood to talk, especially not to someone she still wasn't sure if she trusted. She sighed and turned back to Lex. "So what are your plans for Christmas? World domination?" Lex smirked slightly.

"Actually, that's first on my wish list." He commented. Chloe grinned sardonically. "I'm actually not sure of what I'll do for Christmas. Maybe I'll go to Metropolis- it's nice there."

"Metropolis?" Chloe asked. "Hmmm.... You wouldn't be trying to get away from a certain other Luthor living here now would you?"

"Of course not." Lex paused in thought. "You know, we never really celebrated Christmas in the Luthor household; at least not after...." He trailed off. Chloe knew what he was going to say- not after his mother had died.

"At least you know what happened to her." She mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Lex inquired. Chloe shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Please." Lex leaned towards her. "Miss Sullivan?" Chloe bit her lip.

"It's Chloe." She said. Lex nodded.

"Of course. I'd be really interested in hearing what you meant by that, Chloe." He said. Chloe shrugged.

"Fine. If you really want to know." She took a deep breath. "Ten years ago my mother left my father and me... Actually, it'll be ten years ago on December 25th, but it's close enough, don't you think?" Chloe confided. "Anyways, I just remember waking up to see my father burning our special Christmas breakfast, and when he told me... I just couldn't believe it. I..." She trailed off, not wanting to cry. After a moment's pause she continued. "Just be glad that you can still think kindly of your mother, know that she's in heaven and looking down on you, watching over you... She's safe... My mom, is a completely different story... I don't know what happened to her, I don't want to know what happened to her. She walked out on my father and me and she just, took a part of me with her I guess... I guess you could say it's just left a gap in my life- not knowing what happened to my mother or why she left."

"I understand." Lex said sympathetically. "Chloe, I'm touched that you felt you could tell me." He moved closer and engulfed the girl in a hug. "And just know that your mother has to be crazy or stupid to leave you behind- because any normal person would know better." He drew back to look her in the eyes. "You're an intelligent, vivacious, beautiful woman who, I'm sure, will become the best journalist at the Daily Planet, with or without help from anyone." Chloe smiled through her tears.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

"Lex." He corrected. Chloe nodded.

"Lex." She looked at the ground for a moment, stunned by Lex's comforting actions. He smiled slightly and backed away.

"So," He began after a pause. "What are your plans for Christmas?" 


End file.
